Teen Titans Idol
by TeenTitansFreakFan
Summary: THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE ! IT'S THE FIRST AND ONLY TT IDOL! THIS IS THE TITANS CHANCE TO SHOW OFF THEIR SINGING SKILLS! AT THE END OF THIS , YOU, THAT'S RIGHT YOU WILL HAVE TO VOTE THE WINNER! GET READY FOR THE SIDE OF TITANS YOU NEVER KNEW!
1. WELCOME TO TT IDOL!

This is dedicated to karinchanx3, The Morbid Poet, cartoonstar for writing some of the BEST Teen Titans fanfiction ever written  They really inspired me to write fanfiction even though I didn't plan to  karinchanx3 REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE TWILIGHT:

This is dedicated to **karinchanx3, The Morbid Poet, cartoonstar **for writing some of the BEST Teen Titans fanfiction ever written  They really inspired me to write fanfiction even though I didn't plan to  **karinchanx3 REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE TWILIGHT: A TEEN TITANS STORY! LOVE YOU KARINCHANX3!!**

LOVE YOU GUYS!!

I also decided to take a break from writing my other stories, because I felt really frustrated and depressed and began writing this for fun. **For this fic to work is when YOU GUYS ACTUALLY SUBMIT THE VOTES or else this fic is POINTLESS **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this fanfiction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teen Titans Idol:

Robin

Raven

Starfire

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Welcome to the first EVER … TEEN TITANS IDOL!!

I'm your host ARIANA LEE!! (yes , this is my real name XD)

Now I know that this seems REALLY unusual and unlike the titans to be in a SINGING contest, but… THEY DIDN"T HAVE A CHOICE  I secretly snuck into their tower and tied them all up when they were asleep…. Besides holding the titans against their own will … they still graciously agreed to join in this event!!

This is an opportunity for the titans to strut their stuff and show Jump City what they got! Each Titan has selected a song of their choice and well go in the order above. **YOU will decide at the end who will be the next TEEN TITANS IDOL!!**

**YOU**, as the reviewers will vote at the end WHO you think deserves to win based on their attitude and the song of their choice.

Your vote just needs to have the name of the Titans of your choice on it  Please send it by review 

NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, PLEASE WELCOME ROBIN!!


	2. First Contestant: Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teen Titans Idol:

Robin

Raven

Starfire

Cyborg

Beast Boy

HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO JUMP CITY!! And I'm BACK!! This is Ariana Lee, your host for the first ever TT IDOL!! **screams and applause** Ok, ok, settle down.

Our first contestant is no other than the leader of the Teen Titans himself, ROBIN!! **screams of girls "I LOVE YOU ROBIN!! ( I would be one of those screaming girls if I wasn't host XD )**

Hello, Robin

"Hey, Ariana , How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. So…. Robin, before you sing the fans and I would like to ask you a few questions"

"Um…."

"First question from ROBINISSOTOTALLYHOT: "Robin, boxers or briefs??"

"Um… do I HAVE to answer that one"

" Yes, you do, you must answer EVERY QUESTION thrown at you no matter how stupid, serious or perverted it is .. so … ANSWER THE FRIKIN QUESTION!!"

"Um… …….. boxers?"

"See was that so hard?"

"Actually it-…"

"OK, MOVING ON … Next question, this one is from TeEnTiTanSFoReVeR: "Robin, are the rumours true that you have been secretly going out with RAVEN behind Starfire's back"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Raven & Robin: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!

Starfire jumps out of her seat, green eyed, FURIOUS: "WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

"Uh… Star… I would NEVER… Star, they are just rumours , they are not true… I would never leave you.. Star…"

"HMMMMMM!!"

Raven gets up again , "Starfire, He's telling the truth, and besides I never DATE never have and never will"

"Robin, is that true??"

"Starfire, I SWEAR to you that I am telling the truth and that I wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt you and-…"

"Robin, stop talking"

The two lean toward each other and share a passionate kiss.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

"OK, ARE WE READY TO MOVE ON!, I think that we had enough questions for today.. SO….. ON WITH THE SINGINGGGGGG!!"

**ROBIN ROBIN ROBIN ROBIN ROBIN ROBIN**

"THE CROWD IS GOING WILD (mostly the girls), you better give them a good one Robin 'cause you are being WORSHIPPED HERE"

"Okay, Okay, I'll do it"

"What song will you be singing for us tonight, Robin?"

"Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, but I-…."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

"Okay, the crowd can't take it any longer you better start"

Robin walks up to the stage with a GUITAR and grabs the mic.

"This song is dedicated to Starfire, my one true love, I love you Starfire"

Starfire blushes in the crowd.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that ill_

_Ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't_

_Coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_**WE LOVE YOU ROBIN!! **_

_**The crowd waves their hands in the air**_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

And I don't want the world to see me

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am

_I just want you to know who I am (Crowd: _**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM , I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM!!)**

**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **

"WOW, you have an amazing voice, Robin, that was OUTSTANDING"

"Thanks"

"Well, there you go folks, that was Robin with Iris By the Goo Goo Dolls, don't forget about him when listening to the other contestants. " "Well, Robin, thanks again, you may leave the stage"

Robin walks off stage.

"OK, NOW PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEXT CONTESTANT……………..

RAVEN!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

REMEMBER, YOU GUYS TO STICK AROUND FOR THE WHOLE FIC TO VOTE!!

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Second Contestant: Raven

Ok, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! ESPECIALLY **FANFICLOVERGIRL**!!

I felt really happy when FanficLoverGirl sent me 2 reviews about the story so I decided to dedicate this chapter to her  LOVE YOU!! YAY!!

People , PLEASE HELP!! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG BB, CYBORG OR STARFIRE SHOULD SING!! HELP!!

**The person who submits songs for all three and I approve will get a 2 CHAPTERS dedicated to them and they get to ask question to the Titans that will be featured in the fic ******

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

ANNOUNCEMENT: I do not know if I will continue with my Twilight/fanfic or not , because of the amount of reviews I have gotten  Please tell me if I should continue or not  I'm not sure at the moment of which of the MILLIONS of ideas I will turn into a fic so SUBSCRIBE AND WAIT!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the songs used.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teen Titans:

Robin

**Raven**

Starfire

Cyborg

Beast Boy

…

_NOW PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEXT CONTESTANT…… RAVEN!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"Hello Raven and how are you today??"

"Angry, cynical, moody, depressed"

"OK then, um why are you angry, cynical, moody, depressed again??"

"FIRST, YOU SNEAK INTO OUR TOWER, THEN YOU TIE US UP AND FORCE US TO SING IN THIS POINTLESS CONTEST, THEN YOU-…"

"OK OK I'm SORRY I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY, geez Raven you need to BREATHE and take a chill pill man"

"Did you just call me a MAN" A black aura surrounds her, fury and pure anger fueling her.

" NOPE, I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING I SWEAR PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!"

"Fine"

"THANK HEAVEN, ok now, Raven as you have seen with Robin, you will answer a few questions asked by the fans"

"This is pointless"

"No, it's not, ok, anyway you have to answer ALL the questions throughly no matter what the topic is, are you ready??"

"Yeah, ok"

"Ok, Raven, first question from RAVENofTheTITANS ( I make up all the names by the way ) , he says, "RAVEN, We have so many things in common, I enjoy dark poetry, meditating and doing emo things. Raven, we were meant to be, will you marry me?

"No"

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to add anything to that, I mean that was um pretty har-…"

"For the last time, NO"

"OK OK WE"RE MOVING ON NOW, um… next question?"

"Can we please stop with the questions, I never agreed to do this and I just want to-..?

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"SILENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCEEEEEE!!"

**Cricket, Cricket**

"Thank You Raven, um if you don't want to answer anymore questions, how about, just skipping straight to your song. So.. tell us.. what is the name of the song and the artist?"

"Wildflower by Sheryl Crow"

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**WE LOVE YOU RAVEN**

"Um.. you can just ignore them Rae, just sing."

"Call me Rae again and you will be to places in your mind you have never gone before."

"ok….."

Raven walks to the stage, takes the mic.

_Quiet hours_

_You have always been my wildflower_

_Showing up wherever beauty's lost its way_

_Your heart must break_

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_I was free_

_Until I heard the song you sang me to me_

_Pulling me away from everything I knew_

_To be with you_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN**_

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And every time you go it hurts me so_

_I don't know why when I know we're free_

_Free to fly_

_**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**Crowd: Waves hands in the air**_

_Here we are_

_Burning faster than the closest star_

_Falling back down to the Earth_

_I love you so it sometimes hurts_

_Closer still_

_You will find me standing on the hill_

_Waiting for you with my arms stretched open wide_

_Now, come inside_

_**NOW, COME INSIDE**_

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And every time you go it hurts me so_

_I don't know why when I know we're free_

_Free to fly_

_**FREE TO FLY, FREE TO FLY, FREE TO FLY**_

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And when a wildflower grows it picks its space_

_And that's the way it is when nature plays its lovely hand_

_We'll understand everything_

_Everything, everything_

_**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**WE LOVE YOU RAVEN!!**_

_**RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN**_

Raven puts mic back in place leaves the stage immediately.

"THAT WAS RAVEN WITH WILDFLOWER BY SHERYL CROW!!, Now, settle down folks, we have two titans down, with three more to go!"

"JUMP CITY!! ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEAUTIFUL, INDESCRIBABLE, STARFIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"


End file.
